Talk:King Cold's wife
Quads Hooray for page #5555! Now I must ask: Is this page really necessary? 14:54, January 13, 2015 (UTC) *We have a page for Burter's mother and Chi-Chi's mother so I don't see why not.Neffyarious (talk) 15:05, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Non Existant Dunno if the "parents" plural is used in the original japanese versions, but new information state Freeza was born from Cold alone, so either way new information trumps old. I don't think this page has any reason to exist anymore. :PRexGodwin (talk) 23:26, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Ha, I always "knew" that. we never see any females of Frieza Race, so I always had the impression that Frieza and Cooler only had one parent, like the Namekians. I don't like this page either, as you can see above when I protested that this page isn't necessary. 23:33, March 5, 2015 (UTC) The character is mentioned several times. Being "born from Cold alone" could be interpreted differently, as the translation itself notes. Even if we do take it as "Cold gave birth to Frieza" and new information does trump old, we have not deleted GT info in favour of BoG and RoF, even though "new info trumps old". No need for deletion.Neffyarious (talk) 03:33, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Frieza's mother is mentioned only once, by Chi-Chi in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. IN the anime Frieza only says "parents", which was just a mistranslation fixed in Dragon Ball Kai. Chi-Chi doesn't know shit about Frieza, so what she says can be discarded. A female Frieza Race was never seen - maybe because they don't exist. 03:48, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Or maybe they do, considering the differing appearances of every single member of Frieza's race, it's extremely unlikely they reproduce asexually. "Parents" was also in the english manga. And it's not Chi-Chi's knowledge in BT, she gets all the info she tells you from a computer.Neffyarious (talk) 09:54, March 7, 2015 (UTC) lol a game is irrelevant. and the english manga is not the original. this page is so pointless add a trivia point on Freeza or Colds page thats literally all we need.RexGodwin (talk) 21:20, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :The footnote in that interview says that his comment in unclear. We couldn't possibly make a claim that Frieza has no mother based off the quote. 06:49, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Ok, but why should we have a page for a character who may or may not exist and is only mentioned as a translation error? Like the guy said, a trivia in Frieza or Cold's page is enough 16:33, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :Let's be careful with the use of the word "error". Frieza mentions either parent or parents in Japanese, as the article points out that singular vs. plural would have been indistinguishable in Japanese. In the English anime and manga, they could have correctly translated this either way, and chose plural. 23:10, March 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I would compare this to the case of Samuel, another case of a character deliberately invented for non-Japanese media. 23:13, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, and in the case of Samuel, that was a deliberate change and thus technically not an error (the more accurate term was "censorship", since it was only created in order to obscure the fact that Blue was flirting on a little boy, well a little android boy, but same idea). The whole thing about Frieza's parents is closer to an accurate translation than the Samuel bit because, unlike the Samuel bit, we do get kind of the same line in the Japanese version (since singular and plural terms don't actually exist in the Japanese language). Either way, Frieza having a mother is at least official even if we ignore dubbing since Budokai Tenkaichi 3 explicitly mentions Frieza's mom via Chi-Chi and her computer. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 10:58, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Delete You should delete the article as saying "my parents" and not really know if it is really feminine, and no one knows if they really have a mother since nothing was confirmed. - Majin Facu 04:06, November 24, 2015 (UTC) :Indeed, it's a fact that this character does not exist. Theres only a page because of a dubbed line or two. Seems unnecessary and confusing for people.Bullza (talk) 07:19, July 27, 2017 (UTC) She exists in at least one dub. That's very different than "not existing." 02:17, July 28, 2017 (UTC) She exists out of a Funimation dub mistranslation. The character factually does not exist as stated by Toriyama himself who obviously would know better than anyone else. King Cold gave birth to Frieza alone, there is no mother.Bullza (talk) 08:09, July 28, 2017 (UTC) :We do know that she at least exists in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, since Chi-Chi definitely mentions her in the biography commentary and asks whether she looks like King Cold. Oh, and don't forget: The English manga by VIZ also mentioned "parents", so technically it was two dubs, not just FUNimation. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 10:52, July 28, 2017 (UTC) This is what Toriyama said "Freeza is what you might call a mutated life-form. Strictly speaking, Freeza’s father is a mutant with an abnormally high battle power. And, born from his father alone4, still in strong possession of the mutant traits, was Freeza." Born from his father alone. There is no mother. The Japanese language doesn't use plurals which is where the confusion comes from, so where the anime and manga said "parent", the English translation then mistakenly changed it to parents. So this character does not and never has existed by Toriyama's words alone.Bullza (talk) 11:37, July 28, 2017 (UTC) :Yet again, Budokai Tenkaichi 3 explicitly mentioned Frieza's mom, so we do know she officially exists via that game alone (and it definitely had to occur in the Japanese version as well. Saying parent/parents is one thing, since there's no plural form in Japanese, but for the life of me, I see absolutely no reason for the English localization to add in a direct reference to Frieza's mom in there that wasn't originally there), even if we ignore the whole parent/parents thing. And another thing, that interview you mentioned? Even the interviewer admitted that Toriyama wasn't exactly clear as to what he meant by that in a footnote from what I heard. Not to mention, wasn't it mentioned that Frieza and King Cold were "mutant hybrids"? That would require two parents since hybrids mean a mixture between two different races. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 13:50, July 28, 2017 (UTC) I don't know what was said about in the Japanese version of Tenkaichi 3. It was only a little joke anyway by a character who wouldn't know any better. All that we know is that there is a race of Frieza like beings, King Cold was a mutant amongst his race and he gave birth to Frieza who inherited his unique strength, they shouldn't be hybrids. Toriyama never said anything about their being a mother and the Daizenshuu doesn't mention anything of the sort either.Bullza (talk) 16:21, July 28, 2017 (UTC) :There's no reason to think the two sources were joking. We have two sources where she exists, and perhaps she doesn't exist in some other media. 04:39, July 29, 2017 (UTC) There's one source. The "parents" comment is a translation issue so that's not a source. The Budokai Tenkaichi 3 comment was said as an off hand remark about a character she's never seen. It was also from a game that released in 2007. Toriyama's interview came out in 2014. Obviously that newer interview from the creator himself overrides any previous information from years ago. It doesn't matter that Chi Chi made a comment about her because the most recent information confirms she doesn't exist. So this entire page is here because of an outdated and incorrect off hand remark in a video game by a character who obviously would not know (nor would the one who wrote the comment) how Frieza was born.Bullza (talk) 13:11, July 29, 2017 (UTC) This discussion already occurred above and it was decided the page would be kept.--Neffyarious (talk) 13:18, July 29, 2017 (UTC) :Bullza, it's not your place (or mine, or any fan's) to say something in a game and tv series didn't happen or was wrong. Toriyama statements carry weight, but if he says "Goku can't fly" for a clarifying example, we'd brush it off because it did happen whether he regrets it or not. It's a good quote to have on the article, but not enough to deny the events and dialogue that did occur. 16:49, July 29, 2017 (UTC) :To put it another way, our job is to present the facts as they exist. As interesting as this debate is, let the readers share in this interesting, contradictory info rather than trying to shield them from ever knowing. 16:52, July 29, 2017 (UTC)